


City Lights

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Muke - Freeform, semi-romantic michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael invites Luke to a concert but on the way there they manage to get lost and end up in a city they've never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

Michael didn’t usually do things like this. It wasn’t his style. It just wasn’t _him…_ but here he was thrusting a ticket into Luke’s chest with a scowl that seemed impossible to keep up as the minutes went by.

Luke moved back a step and stared at Michael for a moment before dropping down to the floor and picking up the ticket that had floated down when Michael had let go of it. Standing up, he turned the ticket over in his palm feeling a grin beginning to break out on his face.

“I-I had a spare ticket and I didn’t want to waste it and Calum was busy so…”

_Lies._ All of them.

Michael had deliberately bought an extra ticket. He knows that Calum would never say no to a free ticket. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, _to ask Luke,_ but he had and if Luke rejected his offer now he really didn’t think he’d be able to recover.

“I’ll definitely come! Thank you Mikey…” Luke’s grin mellows out to a fond smile as he moves forward to give Michael a quick hug which leaves the latter reeling.

“I’ll meet you at your house round six then.” Michael says rather than asks and then without even listening to what the blonde has to say he’s gone. A few more minutes with the blonde being that _cute_ would surely end in bad things.

Calum rings Michael up later that evening and asks how his day’s been, their usual flow of conversation continues up until Calum brings up Luke and then everything goes to shit and Michael wants to punch various people in the face, including Calum _, mostly_ Calum really.

Michael quickly places his phone on the bedside table and puts it on speaker, afraid that if he’s holding it he might break it.

“Michaaael you totally like Luke it’s so obvious! I’ve been your best friend since like forever and you haven’t even given _me_ free tickets!”

“I do not! And what about that Blink concert?!” Michael shouts. He’d be damned if Calum forgot about how long he’d had to save up for those especially with his weekly allowance of ten dollars.

“That was for my birthday so it doesn’t count. Anyways, tell me you’ve got _something_ planned or are you planning on pulling an ‘Ashton’?” Calum says and Michael barks out a laugh at the Ashton comment.

He still remembers when Calum told him the story of when Ashton took him to a concert and nearing the end of it, the blonde had begun leaning in to kiss Calum (for the first time) but then he got elbowed in the nose and when the blood started pouring out from the Ashton’s nose it wouldn’t stop and Calum had to rush him out there.

Michael really hoped that wouldn’t happen to him…Not that he was thinking of kissing Luke or anything ‘cause that’d be weird…

“You still awake bro?” Calum questions and Michael snaps out of his thoughts and mutters a quick ‘yeah’.  “Actually scratch that, pull an Ashton but maybe without the nose bleed?”

Michael grins, “You’re so in love oh my God.” He can already tell what Calum’s reply will be.

“Well that’s a given. I mean I he _is_ my boyfriend…And you better come home after that concert with Luke as yours or I’ll seriously just lock you two in a room like enough with this prancing around each other shit, grow a pair and go get him!” Calum yells with a new vigour and Michael’s face suddenly feels hot, _Luke as mine?_

He liked the sound of that. He really did.

His thoughts are beginning to get the better of him and so he turns the speaker off and brings the phone back to his ear, “Yeah right, anyway I’ve gotta go. Bye Cal!”

“Use protection!” Is the last thing Michael hears before he ends the call. He moves off his bed and towards the closet, determined to find a set of good clothes to wear to the concert, something he usually didn’t do but he just felt like it this time. It’s not like he wanted to impress Luke or anything… Psht, as if…

* * *

When Michael ended up in front of Luke’s house the next day at six, he couldn’t help but notice the way his palms were sweating and how his heart felt as if it was lodged in his throat as he knocked on the front door.

A man, who Michael assumed to be Luke’s dad, opened the door with a slight grin. “Michael?” He asks as he puts his hand out and Michael nods with a nervous smile and shakes the older man’s hand.

Pulling back, Luke’s dad turns around and calls out, “Luke! Your mate Michael’s here!” And then Luke’s dad disappears down the hallway and Michael is left standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Michael smiles softly as he hears the faint sound of an All Time Low song coming from upstairs and then the sounds of crashes and barely audible curses. Within moments Luke comes stumbling down the stairs, grinning brighter than ever.

“Hi Michael! He says as he grabs his house key and ticket from the small table near the stairs. “Hey Luke…” Michael mumbles, trying his best not to turn red because _damn_ did Luke look good.

“You know the band that’s playing?” Luke asks as they make their way down to the bus stop.

“They’re a local band but nope. The tickets were really cheap so I thought might as well go check ‘em out.”

Luke just looks so good and Michael feels like absolute trash next to him but he can’t help but want to keep Luke by his side forever. He curses himself as soon as the thought processes.

The blonde nods his head saying ‘ohhh’ and Michael nods, not knowing what else to say. Luckily, it’s only a few minutes before the bus arrives. They don’t speak too much for the duration of the bus ride but it’s okay. Michael finds that he likes simply sitting next to Luke, he finds that it doesn’t really matter if they have a full blown conversation or not.

* * *

Michael isn’t sure how long he’d been in thought but he finally snaps out of it when he feels Luke’s head fall against his shoulder. Within a few minutes he also realises that:

a)    Luke has managed to fall asleep

b)    They are nowhere near where they’re supposed to be

c)    He has no fucking clue about _where_ exactly they are

With a sudden movement, he turns to face Luke whose head ends up in Michael’s lap. Michael curses silently and lifts the blonde back up right and gently shakes him awake. “Lukey? Luke, wake up!” He urges when he sees that they’re the only two on the bus.

Luke eventually opens his eyes and rubs at them tiredly, staring up at Michael. He turns an awful shade of red when he realises just what had gone down and he begins apologising profusely, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think I’d fall asleep!...Wait, where are we?”

Michael doesn’t say anything just sighs as he presses the button for the bus to stop. So far his date-no, _outing_ with Luke is going just swell. The blonde doesn’t say anything more either, just waits until they’re off the bus before breaking out into a flurry of questions.

“This is such a mess…” Michael mumbles embarrassedly, trying to find any indication of where they were by checking the surrounding city.

“Hey it’s okay!-“ Luke doesn’t even get time to finish his sentence before being cut off by a slightly upset Michael. “No it’s not! I just ruined our whole night!”

Luke smiles softly before he grabs Michael’s wrist and pulls him along as he begins to walk off towards to the city. “It doesn’t matter that we missed the concert…The night hasn’t been ruined _yet_ but it probably will be if you keep being miserable Mikey!” He says with a little laugh and Michael feels his body stop working for a moment, he falters in his steps and nearly tumbles into Luke as a consequence but it’s okay.

In time, he finds that everything turns out okay when it comes to him and Luke.

* * *

They explore the quiet city and buy little things here and there (like a stuffed penguin plush that Luke couldn’t seem to resist). Michael, who insisted on paying for  _everything_ , feels as if he’ll definitely be broke come tomorrow morning. He doesn’t mind though because as dumb and cheesy as it sounds in his head, he feels like Luke’s presence is worth more than money.

Michael watches with a silent fondness as Luke gazes up at the tall buildings surrounding them. His voice only a quiet whisper when he speaks, “ _I’ve never felt so small…_ ”

Neither has Michael but not nearly in the same way Luke thinks.

Eventually they end up stumbling, hand in hand now, into a small accessory store. Michael wonders why exactly they came here but they’re high on feelings and nothing really matters to them at the moment.

The lady at the counter momentarily gives them a strange look before shrugging and going back to fixing the displays. If one of the two boys notice, they don’t say.

Michael lets out a chuckle as Luke places a flower crown on his head. “Hold still.” _Or hold me, I wouldn’t really mind._ He pulls out his phone in one swift motion and snaps a photo of Luke who’s grinning, eyes near crinkled.

“Mikey you think I should get one?” Luke asks as he rifles through the other flower crowns. Throughout the whole night Michael hasn’t said no and he really doubts he’ll start now, “I think…” He pauses to look over the various types of flower crowns before his eyes settle on a daisy flower crown that he thought suited Luke all too well.

Absentmindedly, Michael notes that his resolve has already crumbled and become a fine dust by this point. Resisting Luke is like trying to force the same side of two magnets together – you can try and try but from the beginning you already know it’ll be futile…

Michael shakes himself of his thoughts and grabs for the crown, “This one.” He says as he hands the crown over to Luke who grins and nods, “Yeah, okay!” He mumbles more to himself than anyone else and suddenly, Michael finds himself being dragged towards the necklace stands.

Luke seems to ponder over something before spinning the stand around and checking through the necklaces which mainly consisted of hearts, skulls, infinity symbols and the word ‘love’. Michael just watches silently and thinks that yeah, yeah what he’s feeling right now seems better than the usual feeling of a concert.

Abruptly Luke turns to him (almost startling him) a smile playing on his lips, “You can be the moon…” He says, voice as sweet as the pancakes Michael had for breakfast this morning. He hands the necklace with a little crescent moon over to Michael before opening his other palm.

“And I can be the sun.”

Michael, unable to resist the urge, pulls Luke to his chest and loosely wraps his arms around the younger boy. “Thanks…” He mumbles into a now ruined quiff. Reluctantly he lets go because he remembers the fact that they’re both still in a public place, an _accessory_ store at that.

The two walk over to the counter and Michael pays for their things (though Luke still protests) and they head out of the store and back into the almost silent streets of a city they’ve never known.

They hear the distant rumble of a plane flying above them way up in the sky and Michael suddenly feels like whisking Luke off to a faraway place, of areas unexplored, so that the two of them could have their very own little adventures.

So that they could lose themselves and find each other…

Michael glances at the blonde and smiles to himself, _he looks more beautiful than ever_.

Luke is still staring up at the sky, squinting because of the streetlamp shining down on them, his eyes are filled with a certain wonder, a type of awe. Michael quickly finds himself wishing Luke would look at him like that. He wishes he could be Luke’s sky.

“…But you’re my moon.” Luke whispers as he turns to face Michael, pretty blue eyes gazing right into green. Michael feels his breath hitch; _he’d just said that out loud_.

The streetlamp flickers and Michael thinks, ludicrously, that maybe the weight of his emotions are somehow meddling with the electricity around them. Or maybe he just needs a reason to not let his thoughts wander anymore.

However he wants to tell Luke. Despite everything his brain is telling him he wants to speak, he wants to speak, _he wants to speak_ but the words just won’t leave his mouth.

So he does the only thing he can, he steps closer to Luke and gets rid of the space between their lips. Their hands end up entwined as the exchange of soft kisses continue and as Michael finally pulls away, he hears Luke let out a breathy shudder and it leaves him feeling breathless in the best sort of way.

“And you’re my sun.” Michael utters as he finally finds his voice. It’s then that he realises that he’s got his hand in his pocket and he’s holding the silver chain of his moon necklace between the fingers of his left hand.

Luke beams and buries his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, “Way better than a concert.” He mumbles and Michael can only let out a small laugh and think that yeah this is _definitely_ better than any concert.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde his eyes flick up to the clouded starry sky, he thinks he wouldn’t mind if he could hold Luke like this every day…And maybe Calum was right all along, maybe it _was_ a date. Either way Michael wouldn’t ever give him the satisfaction of being right, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
